dreamlogosfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Zabrus Global Media television stations
This is a list of stations owned by KB Broadcasting, a independently-owned and advertising-free broadcasting company owned 100% by Kaylor Blakley. NOTE: The list will expand to include more stations across the US that is owned or operated by KB Broadcasting in the upcoming months ahead. Independent stations #KWSB-TV 18 Jacksonville/Little Rock #KUBT-TV 31 Little Rock (programmed by KWSB-TV; formerly programmed by KIVO-TV until June 2012) #WEFL-TV 38 Eau Clarie #KSAM-TV 12 Lonoke/Little Rock #KSAY-TV 7 San Antonio #WKQV-TV 5 Pittsburgh #KLOI-TV 16 Boise #WEIS-TV 8 Racine/Millwaukee #WWRE-TV 44 Louisville #KRXK-TV 68 Rapid City #KXMM-TV 31 Austin #KBRW-TV 10 Brownwood/Sweetwater/Abilene #KYEZ-TV 45 Rapid City #WACS-TV 22 Annapolis/Baltimore/Washington DC #KWIP-TV 69 Glen Rose/Magnet Cove/Malvern #WMXM-TV 6 Springfield/Worchester #WEHA-TV 9 Frankfort/Lexington/Louisville #KBEY-TV 38 Yakima (also seen on KBEL-DT40.4 Tacoma/Seattle) #WWDT-TV 58 Detroit, MI/Windsor, ON #WMIA-TV 9 Miami #WFIL-TV 7 Philadelphia #WMAU-TV 5 Philadelphia (also seen on WFIL-DT 7.4) #WJGE-TV 69 Buffalo #WBRY-TV 15 Allentown (satellite of WMAU-TV) #WXAT-TV 39 Atlanta #WGRB-TV 46 Green Bay/Fox Cities #KURO-TV 31 Oklahoma City #KMFQ-TV 55 Great Falls #WPLM-TV 16 West Palm Beach #WEST-TV 6 Lexington #KDRX-TV 28 Denver/Bolder #KLRK-TV 35 Laredo #KXIA-TV 23 Cedar Rapids/Waterloo #KRMQ-TV 13 Rochester/Austin/Albert Lee #WJXW-TV 10 Jacksonville/Brunswick #WGY-TV 2 Troy/Albany #KRNS-TV 38 Carson City/Reno #KACI-TV 17 Salt Lake City #WLHT-TV 69 Arlington Heights/Chicago #KQCI-TV 10 Davenport/Quad Cities #WSFS-TV 8 Gadsden/Birmingham #WYYS-TV 47 Daytona Beach/Orlando #WSDE-TV 2 Chicago #WCBN-TV 57 Durham/Manchester/Nausha (the only C-Band affiliated station) MyNetworkTV affiliates #KIVO-TV 37 Little Rock/Pine Bluff MyTV/Polar Play affiliates MyTV and Mini MyTV along with Polar Play are owned by KB Broadcasting. #KIVO-TV 37 Little Rock/Pine Bluff #KEXZ-TV 44 Benton #KHOT-TV 57 Hot Springs #KAMY-TV 64 Arkadelphia #KRBF-TV 35 Longview/Tyler #WWMY-TV 21 Memphis #WAIA-TV 41 Cleveland Heights #WXID-TV 11 Detroit #WOHR-TV 45 South Britsol/Rochester #WFMU-TV 49 New York #KMYY-TV 16 Los Angeles #WSCH-TV 31 Miami #KWCI-TV 5 El Dorado/Wichita #KTOP-TV 22 Topeka/Kansas City #KJOP-TV 4 Pittsburgh/Joplin #WFKY-TV 4 Toledo #WKRW-TV 38 Burlington/Plattsburgh #KBEL-TV 40 Tacoma/Seattle #KMYD-TV 25 Dallas/Fort Worth #WHZR-TV 47 Scranton/Wilkes-Barre #WWLX-TV 4 Tampa/St. Petersburg #WLFN-TV 4 La Crosse #KYEC-TV 36 Rapid City #WQRX-TV 40 Macon #WAMY-TV 33 Atlanta #KLV-TV 10 New Orleans #KMYW-TV 38 San Antonio #KTQY-TV 28 Houston #KENO-TV 35 Reno #KRNT-TV 33 Des Moines #KRUF-TV 41 Shreveport #KOWO-TV 21 Amarillo #KELQ-TV 62 Eugene/Springfield #KMFD-TV 16 Medford #KERP-TV 64 Tulsa #KHWO-TV 31 Honolulu #KYXK-TV 48 Beaumont/Port Arthur/Orange #KRQX-TV 33 Albuquerque/Santa Fe #KTJQ-TV 63 Grand Forks #KFGO-TV 9 Fargo/Moorhead #KTLW-TV 42 Portland/Vancouver/Salem #WRKW-TV 32 Buffalo #WVAY-TV 38 Charleston #WOWP-TV 16 Columbus #WMXT-TV 26 Philadelphia #WEIS-DT 8.2 Racine/Millwaukee Mini MyTV (Polar Play) affiliates #KIVZ-TV 50 Little Rock #KQXA-TV 16 Dallas/Fort Worth #WMYQ-TV 7 Atlanta #KMCN-TV 30 Shreveport #WPXZ-TV 15 Charlotte #KLRQ-TV 11 Kansas City #KICS-TV 61 East End/Benton #WQUA-TV 17 New York #KQUA-TV 36 Los Angeles #WVHS-TV 24 Rochester #WHZR-DT2 47.2 Scranton/Wilkes-Barre #KORZ-TV 41 Springfield #WQVC-TV 13 Columbia #WCRN-TV 19 Boston #KGBC-TV 46 Texarkana/Shreveport #WEIS-DT 8.3 Racine/Millwaukee DirecTV affiliates #KDLD-TV 15 Pine Bluff #KAJF-TV 30 Benton #KGBS-TV 28 Benton #KPLJ-TV 27 Benton/Little Rock #KGXY-TV 28 North Las Vegas #WQXA-TV 69 York #WNJY-TV 43 Newark #KCXC-TV 7 Kansas City #KFXN-TV 7 St. Louis #WMXA-TV 28 Memphis (owned by Polar Night Inc and operated by KB Broadcasting) #WZAX-TV 52 Nashville #WJJX-TV 44 Jackson #WANT-TV 28 Hagerstown/Washington/Baltimore #KDCM-TV 33 Hanford/Fresno #WYYZ-TV 58 Orlando Dish Network affiliates #KDUL-TV 32 Bryant/Benton/Little Rock #KPBF-TV 68 Sheridan/Pine Bluff #KDIR-TV 13 Benton (semi-satellite of KDUL) #KDUX-TV 21 Benton (semi-satellite of KDUL) #KRTF-TV 10 Conway #KJES-TV 38 Jonesboro #KHRM-TV 20 Harrison #KTXK-TV 36 Texarkana #KLSK-TV 26 Mena/Fort Smith #WREQ-TV 5 Norfolk #WMVC-TV 10 Dayton #WGRQ-TV 4 Orlando #WKMI-TV 54 Detroit #WQMX-TV 29 Cleveland #WXAL-TV 15 Chicago #WDSM-TV 51 Memphis #KRPX-TV 10 Reno #WNXH-TV 25 Nashville #KVEG-TV 19 Las Vegas #WMAX-TV 12 Knoxville AT&T U-Verse affiliates #KUVX-TV 40 Benton #KRST-TV 24 Benton (sister station and semi-satellite of KUVX) #WUVS-TV 14 Jacksonville #WATT-TV 45 Washington #KMJK-TV 19 Joplin #WRKN-TV 26 Tampa/St. Petersburg #KQXW-TV 16 Seattle #WRMC-TV 28 Cleveland #WZON-TV 11 Bangor #KSAL-TV 23 Searcy #WTRR-TV 41 Terre Haute #WQR-TV 16 Hartford #KCMW-TV 56 Fort Smith/Fayetteville #KIOO-TV 33 Columbia/Jefferson City #WZZX-TV 19 Lansing #KXCK-TV 44 Boise #KGRX-TV 38 Great Falls #KLLM-TV 65 El Paso #WFKP-TV 39 Peoria #WXNR-TV 20 Boston #WPXF-TV 48 Pittsburgh Category:KB Broadcasting Category:Lists